This invention relates to a collapsible vehicle, particularly of the two-wheeled type.
As is known, commercially available have been bicycles, motorcycles, and the like, which are designed to be made more compact when not actually in use.
Most embodiments usually provide a main frame which may be folded up to reduce the frame length dimension.
Other approaches provides, for making the vehicle less unwieldy, for the possibility of disassembling some accessory items, such as the saddle holder, steering column etc., thus removing those parts which have a substantially long dimension in a perpendicular direction to the length of the frame.
With all the prior embodiments, the operations involved in reducing the vehicles' overall dimensions generally require the utilization of tools, and sometimes separation of component parts, thereby operations are to be carried out which, while not being complex, are time-consuming and inconvenient for the user.
Another drawback of the prior art approaches is that the reduction in overall dimensions is in many cases accomplished to the detriment of the vehicles' full functionality.